The curse of the poisoned apples
by amyltrer
Summary: Utter insanity. My version of how episode 48 from Fighter should have been. Warning: language, some violence, Eagle bashing....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gatchaman characters, Tatsunoko owns them #sniff, sniff.#**

His steps were firm and his pace was quick as he descended from his shuttle plane. He stopped as his foot reached the ground, lifted up his chin, and look around at he city. Or at what was left from it. From the once imposing buildings, now were only huge, burned chunks of debris, of irregular, strange shapes. The road was cracked and broken and covered of shattered bits of glass. The cars were squashed and toppled. The sight was terrible, and he was glad that the city had been evacuated in time.

He took a deep breath as he advanced carefully, avoiding the contorted metal wires and shivers that laid on the ground.

He scanned once again the surroundings, searching for his destination, while mentally cursed this idea.

He would have never done it, if it hadn't been the only solution left. Behind him, he heard a guard cursing as he tripped over something and the others snickering, but he didn't turned around. Then he had spotted it. It was hidden in a corner, nestled between the ruins. Although it was covered in rubbles, it has been less damaged than the nearby buildings. On a fallen firma sign he could distinguish the letter J.

The man bowed to enter through the crack where once had been the door. He cringed as his head hit the upper frame, but what he saw inside made him forget the pain….and everything else he had in his head.

" For ….us! The best of the … Huh!" Condor hiccuped as he lifted his glass in a toast then drowned it.

Across the table, the Eagle lunged forward, in attempt to toast back, and paused for a second, since he couldn't decide which one of the two Condor's hands he had in front of his eyes he should click his snifter with. Eventualy, he made a waving gesture that caused half of the wisky to splutter all over Joe's helmet and slumped back in his chair, aiming the rest of the liquid to his mouth. Some hit the target, but most dribbled on the white wings of his cape.

Joe lazily wiped the wisky from his visor with his glove

" Ken… you're such a mess!"

The Eagle tilt his head backwards, staring at the twinkling stars above his head, since ceilling above him was fetched away by the blast.

" Dam' I am!" he blurted.

" You're gonnabe _in _a mess if Jun sees you!" Between them Ryu gazed owlishly at the glass in his hand. And yet he was the soberest from the three of them.

Joe turned his helmet to him

" More than we already are? ", gesturing at the surroununding chaos that was the Snack now. _Jun's gonna have a hard time with the clean-up_, he thought. Worse, they were a part of the mess, and all agreed that.

Joe poured himself another glass of wisky, spilling a lot of it. He stared through half opened eyes at the now one third full bottle in his hand, then down at the heap of empty ones under the table, and finally at in front of him, at his commander. He looked like he could take one or two more glasses. The Eagle was propped against the chair's backrest, with his arms dangling loosely and head tilted backwards, eyes staring straight at the full moon above. He idly wondered how would be to see him howling at it like a wolf. Condor snorted as he reconsidered his leader ability to take more alcohol, and obviously he should drink much more for this to happen.

Fortunately they still had two more full ones. He took a sip from his glass, wincing as the liquid burned his way down to his already numbed throat. In front of him, Ken seem to grow another head. Joe shook his own, trying to remember how many glasses he had, but he had lost the count after the number hit two digits.

Ken's birdstyle started to mingle white and blue shades in front of his eyes, and little stars were forming on the edges of his vision. Joe leaned closer over the table squinting.

" Keeen, I'm seeing blue stars around you."

The Eagle snapped his head up, blinking hazely at his second then darted his eyes around, stopping them on something.

" Ya'now, it's blue and spanky but it's not stars."

Joe turned his attention to the corner Eagle was dazzling at, and his face immediately took the the scorning expression of his leader.

" Big ugly spanky…." He looked over his shoulder at the Owl.

" Ryu, am I drunk and seeing things?"

The chunky stared him gaugingly, then looked at the door and lifed an eyebrow.

" You sure are, but definitevely there's something ugly out there, cuz I'm seein' it too."

A rush of emotions burst through him: confusion, surprise, but mostly anger. Anger at them. How dared they to threat him like this? Some of it was directed at himself too. He should have known better. What he was expecting was far from a friendly meeting, but this was absolutely humiliating.

The birds were laughing maniacaly. The Eagle was guffawing against the chair, so hard he seem to topple down any moment. The Condor was laughing loud, clutching his sides, the Owl snickered as he clapped his hands and pointed to what was left from the Snack's door. One could swear they were hit by hysteria.

Damn impertinent drunken birds were laughing at him. Their laugh was contagious. He could even hear his guards giggling behind him. He felt like taking out his sword and chopping their dumb-helmeted heads off. His fingers reached for the pommel but he refrained himself. Even in this state they could be dangerous. He sighed loudly, cursing the situation. The only moment they were desperately needed and they had to be drunk right then. That was for his last solution. For the world's last solution for that matter …..

He eyed disdainfully the three figures sitted at the table. Although he wouldn't dare to approach them he doubted they were in condition to fight. Otherwise he would have had one of those shuriken in his head the second he had stepped inside.

No matter how many times Ken rubbed his eyes the pesky sight in front of them wouldn't dissapear.

" D'ya think he'll go away if I'll shoo'im ?"

Ryu shrugged.

" Don't know. Try with a shuriken. "

Joe pulled one from his cape and aimed. The target however seem to multiply and roll up and down in his head, which started to throb, so he eventualy gave up, dropped his hand and slumped back in the chair.

" Damn, I'm not sober enough."

Ryu and Ken started to whistle in unison.

_You definitely aren't singing birds_, Egobossler thought . The noise was like nails grating on chalkboard for his eardrums. He lost his temper. Clenching his fingers around the sword's hilt he marched to the table.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

They cringed at his shout, but didn't stopped whistling. Joe eventualy raised his scorny face up at the blue source of annoyance.

" We're celebrating our defeat. Now get the hell out'a here!" Egobossler greeted his teeth in anger but didn't move from his place.

" Hey blue boy, shouldn't you suppose to be ruling the world? "

Eagle's disrespectful tone startled him and he spuned around. Ken took at glance at his wrist.

" The six and half hours it's left from it!" With that he burst in maniacally laughter and the others joined him.

So they did knew the situation. With an antimatter asteroid on the way to Earth, Egobossler ignored Mechandol's advices and put aside his arrogance coming to the Science Ninja Team to ask for help. And now the planet's last chance was drowned in alcohol. He took a deep breath, ohh, this was going to be much more humiliating than he had ever imagined.

"Sosai doesn't want to conquer the planet…He is planning to destroy it!"

" And it took you two years to figure this out!"

" Do you know what will happen when the asteroid will hit the Earth?"

" Le'me guess, we'll get blown to smithereens and cast into oblivion." As impertinent Condor could be, he was right.

" You're the only one who can stop it!"

" Nambu was the only one who could stop it, flunky!" retorted Ken as he swirled the glass in his hand, eyes following the droplets of wisky that the movements caused to scatter.

" Why don't ya go an' talk to him? " pointing with his chin at the shiny shuriken from Joe's hand.

Helm cursed him mentally. The things were not going him way.

"You must stop it! You're Gatchaman! You must save the humanity!"

All three gawked at him for a second, then waved him off desinterestedly.

" Naaah! Your world, your problem!"

" 'Sides it wouldn't have to be saved if it weren't for you and your screwny plans!" added Ryu chiddingly.

Egobossler stared at them disbelievely. If someone could stop the damn asteroid, that someone was the Gatchaman team. Drunken or not. So he tried another tactic. He forced himself to voice it, through gritted teeth.

" Please…" there it was. It almost hurt to say.

The three helmeted heads snapped upwards.

" Seems to me or the bastard had learned some manners?"

Egobossler's face turned deep purple as he drew out his sword.

"I'll teach you some manners, you oversized…." He lost his words as Ryu shot him a murderous glance. Drewing a step back was a good move.

Ken stared wily. This was almost as good as back when he was buttkicking the Count in their duels.

" Ya'now,…. this happened before with Katze. " Owl and Condor nodded approvingly.

" So the best thing you could do now is to find a lava pit and…" he swirled his snifter sugestively.

" And don't forget to give dr. Nambu our regards." added Joe.

Egobossler didn't knew what more to do. He came to this wreck, he asked them for help, _nicely_, he even said please and endured more humiliations than in the last eight years….. oh, he did everything in his power. Well, not quite everything. He glanced at his men riffles. If the birdies won't get it nicely, then he'll try on the hard way…. But highly dubted he'll get any better results. None seem to have any intention to prevent the oncoming disaster. No point to argue with them untill he was going to be blue in the face. Which was too late. But at least he couldn't complain Sosai hadn't kept his promise. He was going to rule the Earth…… in form of cosmic dust.

The Condor lifted his snifter.

" For the world and it's new leader!"

The others leaned over the table and clicked their snifters, this time even Ken managing to get the right angle, then threw them at Egobossler. He moved to avoid the glass shards but the the wisky spluttered all over his coat and tunic. A moment of silence followed. They all stared at the shock-stricken villain, who stared at his whisky soaked clothes.

Joe's voice broke the silence.

" Anyone has a lighter?"

Ken and Ryu searched their utility belts, then sadly shook their heads.

" Matches? "

Ryu found a box in his pocket and handed it to Joe.

Egobossler's eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation. He was soaked in alcohol and the Condor had a box of matches in the hand. He quickly drew a few steps back, out of Condor's ray of action. Which was a wise decision.

Joe took out a match, scratched it to the edge of the box to lit it than put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

He then threw the still burning match in Egobossler's direction, who quickly stepped asside, then took a puff from his cigar.

Even if Condor hadn't managed to set him on fire, he was burning with rage.

" You will do as I command you impertinents!" he spat.

Ken and Ryu stared careless at the Egobossler's guards guns which were fixed on them. Joe yawned.

" Oh, dear, here comes the funny part!" he giggled

"Get up, or I'll order them to fire!"

None of the three ninja moved from their chairs, nor showed that they had any intention to obey. Egobossler lift his hand and the goons readied their weapons.

" It's the last time I'll tell you!"

Ryu clenched his fist and banged it loudly against the table.

" If I get up you'll get…."

" Shot!"

As the first goon was about to pull the triger something whizzed a milimeter beside Egobossler's neck, and the man fell on the floor with shuriken stuck in his forehead. The others watched their fallen comrade for a second then quicly exchanged worried glances and reconsidered the order.

" Good aim!" Ryu assessed as he pat Joe on the shoulder.

" Naah, I was aiming for the bastard! Joe grinned smugly.

Which glared them daggers and looked as if he was about to exlplode.

"FIIIIRE!"

Joe pulled a handful of shuriken from his cape and waved them at the guards in a not very friendly manner.

" I said fiire!"

They looked from their foaming leader and back to the Condor, who grinned maliciously and toyied the shurikens in his fingers. The light danced hypnoticaly on the razor sharp metal blades. Finally the shook their heads in defeat and lowered the guns.

Egobossler felt like stucking his sword in the nearest goon. How dared they to disobey him. But leave that to the Condor. He snatched one of the guns rolling it's muzzle from one helmet to another before he decided his target: The white one.

The Eagle either didn't noticed or he absolutely didn't cared. In fact his head was spinning, and he started to feel dizzy.

"You will do as I commend . Get up. NOW! " he snarled.

" Oooohh, blue boy got frisky."

" And stop the insults!"

" Ya'now, Jun won't be happy if you're hittin' on …#snicker#...I mean if you're hittin' her Eagle."

Helm wasn't taking any. He just aimed the antenna from Ken's helmet crest. It was more a warning fire, to drive some obedience into his head. He wasn't going to shoot him dead, no matter how much he desired it. Well, at least not before he stopped Sosai from destroying the Earth. But before he had the chance to pull the triger, the Eagle fell on the table, with his head resting on his forearms.

Ryu zipped.

" Oh, look what you've done. Jun's gonna kill us!"

Egobossler frowned with the gun is his hands,

" But I did nothing. I didn't got to….."

Joe rolled his eyes and shook his commander's shoulder. Ken moaned something unintelligible and turned his head away.

" Six whiskis and he's out like light. What a sissy!"

" Tell that to her. "

The blue villain now stared them mouth agape. How the heck did those beat him he would never understand. And all what the the mighty Eagle could take was six glasses of wisky. He smirked. At this category, he could best him by far.

All turned to stone as shallow steps approached them. Upon seeing the unexpected guests, the Swan took a fighting stance, swirling her yo-yo up and down. Her predatory gaze lingered over Ken, than slowly turned to Joe and Ryu, who gave a shy smile, and at Egobossler. She looked dangerous so he didn't knew whether to give her the formal salut or to run back for cover in his goon group. She came besides Ken, checked his life signs, than scolded at Joe.

" Don't look at me, I did what you said!"

" I said dizzy, not dozed!"

Jun peered closer at him.

" Is that marihuana Joe?"

" Hey, they're gonna cast us in a movie after all this crap is over. I'm just getting the sense of my character!" he took another puff from the cigar, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

The Swan put her hands on her hips and pouted.

" This is a non-smoking bar and blow off that ciggar! Now! You're giving a bad example to Jinpei!"

" This _was_ a bar – gesturing at the missing roof and cracked walls – and the kid is big enough to think for himself!"

" I'm not a kid!" the Swallow cried indignated. Then he approached Joe and whispered in his ear.

"Aniki Joe can I have one?"

Jun quicky yanked him away.

"If I'll ever get smoking, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

The Swallow swallowed hard.

"Now go and clean up this place!"

Jinpei pouted as he mentally muttered something about big, bossy sisters, then took out his yo-yo and pounced in Egobossler's group of goons.

She crossed her arms and chew her lip infrustration. So much for her plans with Ken. Since they were running out of time she tried this last solution. If awake he was to shy to adimit his love for her, she asked Joe to "dip" him a little. Unfortunately she didn't took in consideration his alcohol tolerance, or better said, the lack of it. Oh, this Eagle could be such a pain!

Egobossler eyed the thoughtfull Swan. She looked pretty (and) sober, maybe she will want to do something about the asteroid.

Jun was distracted by a light touch on her shoulder and she spun around to meet his blue face.

Ego was bewildered for a second, staring at her visor and at the emerald eyes behing it. She had such a lovely figure…. He didn't noticed her beauty before (mostly because like any Gallactor he was to busy gawking at her panties) He found himself willing to rip off her helmet.

" WHAT?!"

He was puzzled by her shout.

" The… the asteroid….." he stammered.

Jun's jaw dropped. With Ken in her head she completely forgot about it! She glanced at her wrist. They had to be at the ISO base over an hour.

" Joe, Ryu, Ken…. Her voice fell when she called the last one… we're getting late."

A chorus of awwws on ohhhhs responded. Ken just moaned.

"MOOOOVE IT!"

All cringed and jumped. Ryu covered his helmet with his hands, trying to block the sound.

" Shut up Jun, it hurts!"

To be more convincing, she brandished her yo-yo threatingly.

" Ok, ok, we're comin'!" muttered Joe as he awkwardly rised from his chair, supporting himself on the table for balance.

Egobossler watched her appraisingly . Such a strong character and voice… she would made a good general in his army. And he certainly would't mind. A sly grin croossed over his face as he made mental strategies to persuade her join his side. And maybe…

" Still dreamin' to rule the world?" Ryu's voice disrupted his thoughts.

Ego scolded at the curent state of the Gatchaman team. The Condor was supporting a passed-out Eagle on his shoulder, The Owl was trying to keep his weight steady on his feet, Egobossler had no doubt that he would make a huge crater in the floor if he colapsed, the Swan was pouting arm crossed at them, and the Swallow was nowhere in his sight, but the screams of his men told him that the kid was playing nearby.

" Good luck, Gatchaman!" he canted mockingly. They obviously needed a lot. Despite himself, he really meant it. Otherwise the world will not last long enough for him to rule it. _And don't come back!_

All stared him disbelively.

" Ah, well, I thought it would be nice from me, since it's your last mission, ….._and I won't be seeing you again! _He gestured as a matter of fact.

Joe eyed him,with a maliciously expression over his features that made his the Count's arrogance vanish and Egobossler had the feeling he don't want to know what was crossing his alcohol sogged mind.

" Well then, since we're not comin' back – and he grinned so evily– we're taking you with us!"

The other's faces matched Condor's as they gave an aproving nod. Egobossler's blood went cold.

" I'm not coming with you! You're mad if you imagine this!

The Condor cackled.

" Jun, pack him up!"

The last thing Count Egobossler saw was the Swan's yo-yo flying his way.

XXXXXXX

"NOOO! No! No! Definitevely not! What the heck you think you're doing?"

" Savin' the world!"

" Joe, you're intoxicated, one member of the crew is uncounscious and another one is barely aware of himself…"

" Hey I'm fine… Ryu sputtered with half of mouth because the other half was stuffed with the bisquits he managed to grab from the ISO's caffeteria, while the others didn't pay attention. The others meaning Jun and Jinpei because Ken was too drunk, and Joe was too busy dragging him and Egobossler.

Chief Kamo put his plumpy frame in Joe's way, blocking them the acces to the Spartan's hatch..

" There's no way I'll let you embark in that ship!"

" Yes there is…"

The man was taken aback at the slight hint of threatening from Joe's voice, and he made a step aside.

" You are not in condition to fly the Spartan, and I'm not going to let you near the control pannel DRUNKEN! Not to mention you'll need your commander's permission." He glanced reproachful at Ken's limped form hanging from Joe's shoulder.

"Ken do you want us go fight some Gallactor?"

No answer.

"Ken?" Joe jerked him hardly.

"Aww,… yes…?!"

" See? He gaved the permission."

The Chief slapped himself over the forehead.

" Now step aside, we have work to do!"

He did as told, knowing that the world was about to be destroyed anyway. With the Kagaku Ninja Tai, even 60 drunk, it may have a chance. The slightiest one. Looks like the ISO will have to do extra praying for their successes.

He watched the six of them stepping inside the Spartan, Joe giving him a thumb up before the hatch's doors closed, then felt his heart sinking as he saw the ship taking off. Fortunately if was already assembled and set on automatic pilot, because God knows what would have ended if they tried to form it in their current state.

Joe stuffed Ken in his chair at the console, the Eagle nestling comfortably his head on it, and droped Egobossler on the floor in a less comfortable manner, as he occupied his own place at the Spartan's command deck, ignoring the Swan's scornful glances.

Egobossler was awaken in the most unpleasant way when his head collided with the metal, and he had a strange sensation of deja-vu, as if he had rested on metal floors in another life (or in another fanfic of mine :-P ). He groaned and tried to stand up, only to stumble back, instanly having the idea of how Gatchaman felt after that wisky.

Speaking of which, he saw his prone form clapped over the control pannel, and this was the first ocassion Egobossler recalled himself wishing his enemy was alive and counscious. Apparently, hard luck for the second one. He couldn't belive the world's greatest warrior was going drunk in a mission. For an Eagle who had a reputation as immacualte as his wings it would be such a shame. Ego made a mental note to made it public when they will return. _If_ they will return.

He never went drunk in his attempts to take over the Earth. Oh, well, he did, it wasn't just Sosai's fault that the mechas screw up, but still, not that bad!

A moment later, when his brain was fully awake, he made the connection between the control pannel Ken was lying on and Condor's threat, and suddenly realized he was aboard the famous Gatchaspartan! Bells rang in his head as he bolted up, eyes searching franatically for an exit.

The counscious (Jun &Jinpei) and half-counscious (Ryu and Joe) members of the Gatchaman team igonred Egobossler floundering behind them and his desperate " _Let me go_!" wailings while he was scratching at the titanium hatch, and focused their attention the take-off, carefully adjusting the pilot's settings so the ship would not miss the narrow exit patch in the granit wall of the mountain that hosted their base.

Worried that he will have to do the clean-up Jinpei again, turned to the screaming villain.

" We're taking off. You'd better sit down and clip the safety belt."

Egobossler ignored him and continued to wail and scream. The boy smiled slyly, since he knew from his own experience how painfully could be a take-off without the safety belt. And indeed Blue boy was going to find out.

As soon as the Spartan's engines activated and the ship made the jump to supersonic speed, the shock wave hit their skulls, a feeling they have grown accoustumed with, and squeezed them against the chair's backrests. This was one of the reasons the team preffered to form the Spartan with the individual vehicles airborne rather than taking-off with the ship already assembled.

In Egobossler's case, the shock wave flung him across the command deck, into the opposite wall, then, before he had the chance to wake up, the pressure swept him toward the pannel.

Joe stretched out his arm, halting the advance of the unfortunate villain but the impact sent him back on the floor, in a painfully landing. He muttered something very little thankful at Joe's adress as he moaned and brought his hand to his chest, searching for broken ribs.

" You're welcome!" replied Joe, already used to do this for Jinpei. And indeed it was better than ramming one's head into the console. Not that he cared too much for Egobossler's well-being, but he could have damaged something.

" Turn back the ship! I demand you to bring me back immediately!"

They still ignored him so he went on yelling… until the Condor had enough.

" Shut up or I'll dump you from the airlock!"

Egobossler whimpered as he let his head on the backside, taking the third bump from that day. Across the display he could see little shinny stars rolling upside down, other than those that rolled in his head, as the ship made it's way toward the asteroid. His jaw started trembling as his last hope to return home became smaller and smaller like the blue dot that was the Earth, outside the Spartan's windows.


	2. Chapter 2

" That thing looks like an apple to me!"

" Why do you think it's called the "_poisoned apple_", Joe?"

" Yeah, it should have hanged a _bite me_ placard on it!"

Jun scowled, she was very angry and not in mood for her drunken mate's jokes. With one member out, she had double work to do at the ship's command, plus she had to make sure that Ryu's blundering fingers stayed away from the red, shiny, self distruction button. Why the ISO installed that thing on the Spartan she could never guess. She looked at Ken, hoping that the shock had awakend him. No luck, the Eagle was still drooling over the console, muttering something in his sleep. She strained her hearing to catch what he was babblering. For his sake, it better won't be about a girl.

"Oneeechan!!! Look!"

She turned her attention at what Jinpei was pointing on the radar. It something big, magnetic and it casted a strife of energy bolts at them. Then she turned at Ryu and Joe, who were drooling in their chairs.

"We're under attack! Ryu take the controls!"

The Owl groaned.

Jun smiled deviously. He used to tell her that she was far from being a decent pilot and there wasn't a better way to get some sense in the two of them than some good 360 degrees spinnings.

She quickly took over the controls, maneuvering the Spartan around the giant pyramide to avoid the volts.

"Aww, Jun, stop it or I'm gonna puke on the deck!

Although the perspective of having the hamburgers he ate three hours ago all over her wasn't appealing now, being fried by energy volts was a much worse perspective so she ignored him and went on with spinning the ship. Her flying made the effect.

Ryu propped up against the chair as he held his stomach. His colour started to match the one of his birdsuit.

"Jun…. I'm serious….."

" Would you rather like being Sosai's toast? " she spat back.

Only mentioning the alien's name brought Joe out of his torpored state.

" I'll handle it.You and Ryu take the firing systems. Get some shots into that wreck!"

His cool and steady voice made Jun smirk. Psyo-Condor was back in bussniess.

Ryu moaned and covered his mouth in attempt to keep his meal. Joe deserved a fine for the way he was piloting the Spartan!

Egobossler gathered himself up from the floor and realised he was in deep space and the only thing he could do was to watch them. He was _really_ meaning now his good luck send-offs and inwardly was glad that Condor was busy somewhere else.

"Ryu, prepare to launch the Bird Missle!"

"No!"

Jun turned to Joe in awe.

" But we have instructions from Chief Kamo…."

" We're too far from the target. If you launch it now it'll miss it!"

She looked at the main display which was full with Sosai's gigantesque figure. Hard to think something that size could be missed.

The ship was suddenly hit by turbulences ( which threw Ego back on his back)

" That wasn't a cosmic wind!"

" Hey, I did nothing!" Ryu protested.

" Activate the shields!"

Ryu pushed some buttons on the pannel. The ship did not respond to his comands.

" It doesn't work!"

She checked on the internal systems, desperately searching for the cause of malfunction as the Spartan was constantly hit by the fields. Everthing was fine. No damage. Yet. The shields should activate unless…. She looked at his controls. And snorted. He had deactivated the thrusters instead. And he was teasing her for being a bad pilot! She pressed the right combination of buttons feeling relieved as the joltings ceased.

Jun took a worried look at the sensors which indicated abnormal magnetic fluctuations around them.

"We need to get closer. Past the magnetic waves"

She stared Joe in disbelief.

" Are you crazy? We'll get toasted!"

Joe gave again his nasty grin.

" We're carring a nuclear charge, Jun! Sosai is not that stupid to blow us up around him."

Suddenly, she understood his plan. It was suicidal!

Joe headed the ship towards the pyramide at full speed. The sensor alarms went off.

" He's pushing us back!"

His grin just broadened. Jun wasn't sure if he was just drunk or completely mad.

" Ryu aim the magnetic generators!"

Hands clamped over mouth his greenish large fellow responded only with a small groan indicating that it would be dangerous to use them for something else. Joe scowled.

"If you puke over me, I'm gonna kill you!"

Jun was fighting with the Spartan's laser cannons but it was clearly that wasn't her speciality. Dam'it how hard could be to hit something the size of Titanic?

" Can't you aim properly for once?" Joe scolded as he made a 90 degrees turn that left the passengers out of breath, the energy bolt that followed them dissipating itself into the cosmic vacuum.

" Can you fly it properly?" she shouted back in frustration after missing the generators several times.

"And it was you who supposed to do this, if you weren't drunk!" this time she grumbled in low voice but Joe still heard it.

" I wouldn't be drunk if it wasn't for you and your plans with Ken."

Which anyway failed.

Jun gave him a ferocious snarl that revealed her pearly white teeth and Joe figured he shouldn't have brought up the Eagle subject.

Speaking of which, Jun bent to check on. Ken stirred in his chair looking like he was having a bad dream. She caressed soothingly his cheek. He set down a little, lower his head on her arm.

"mmm….Pete….."

Jun's hand dropped. So her jaw. No this couldn't be…….She must have misheard him…. True, she would beat the crap out of him if she caught him with another girl, but this was worse….

_No, Ken, noo… _She felt like bursting into tears.

A new jolt hit the Spartan jerking them from their seats, or in Egobossler's case thumping him in the walls.

" You bloody alien!" cursed Joe as he crawled back in his chair.

The Condor was mad. And when he was mad, he was in mood to blow things up. And right now, he had full access at a Super Bird Missile and the best target in the universe in front of his cannons. This was something personal, something he had dreamt so many times about ….. He was going to pay Sosai for being such a pain! He started humming slowly.

_Hit the road, Sosai!…and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more…_.

" Jun, Ryu, prepare the launching!"

Silence. He spun back at them.

Jun was helping a groaning Ken back in his seat while swearing loudly that she will never let him nearwhere alcohol again. Ryu was throwing up on the floor. Jinpei was still in his chair, being the only one who had clipped the safety belt. Kiddo had learned the lesson. He had his head turned away from Ryu's sight. Egobossler was sprawled on the floor, looking now rather greenish than blue.

Joe rolled his eyes, once more glad for being a cyborg.

He hovered his hand over the red, shiny button, fingers flexing in anticipation. Joe never wanted more to ram his fist in it. But this was a special moment that he wanted to share with the others. So he patiently awaited for everyone to be back in their seats. He wasn't sure if he could wait till Ken will awake…or if they had that much time left.

The Spartan was floating now dangerously close to Sosai's massive body and everybody gawked at the mass of metal and wires that composed it. The attacks had suddenly ceased and they were waiting now for another of the alien's dirty tricks.

Not trusting Ryu to do the job, Jun set the launching code herself.

"That's all about you, Sosai!" he whispered darkly.

" YOU WRETCHED HUMAN BEINGS!"

Every one except Joe was terrified.

" Hello there!"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" Aww, nothing important, just foiling your plans as usual!" Joe's voice was dripping sarcasm.

" HAHAHA, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME?"

" I'm intending to find out!" he slowly tapped his fingers into the button.

He turned to the other passengers.

" Any final words?"

They all grunted at the screen showing Sosai's figure.

" We won't be missing him!" chimed Jinpei.

"BE GRATEFUL HUMANS! I WILL LET YOU SEE THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR PATHETIC WORLD!"

"You won't succed!"

Everyone turned at the voice!

"HAHAHA, I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE TRAITOR WITH YOU. HOW INTERESTING!"

" You are the only traitor, Sosai!" shouted Egobossler through gritted teeth.

" THIS WILL BE YOUR DOOM! YOU WILL DIE!!! HAHAHA!"

" And we're going to take you with us! Ok guys, tie the bastard on that missle, we're sending him to Sosai!"

Upon seeing Condor turning his spinning chair to him, Egobossler backed against the wall horrified.

" Stay away from me!"

Joe rose from the chair, staggering on his feet, but advancing steadingly towards the frightened blue man. Ego whimpered and trembled and moved away from Joe's reach just as the Condor stretched his hand out to catch his collar. Joe lost his poise and fell ahead, supporting himself in the wall while cursing under his breath.

" Damn bastard won't stay put!"

He rebalanced himself and trudged himslef after Egobossler who stepped aside again, Joe nearly falling this time.

"When I'll get my hand on you…." He snarled.

The Count had the feeling it won't be very pleasant. Condor was getting close.

To Helm's terror he discovered he was cornered….. and Joe was slowly approaching, rubbing fis fist.

His stomach churned and teeth started clattering as he recognised the bloodlust from Condor's eyes. He looked out at the rest of the birds.

"Help,… anybody!"

Jinpei turned his spinning chiar for a second, fiercely declaring.

"Aniki, I won't be cleaning the mess!" and went back supervising his sister supervizing the Eagle.

It sounded damn encouraging for Egobossler, who was back-pressed against the metal, with Condor's gloved fist at few inches away from him. He covered his eyes to block the sight of Joe who lifted his fist ready to strike. Before having the chance, another volt that hit the Spartan threw him back on the floor, out of the Condor's fist ray of action... which loudly hit the wall where Egobossler's head had been seconds before.

_Thanks Sosai! _He murmured in his thoughts while Joe cursed vehemently for having lost the bastard the third time.

This time the impact was powerfull enough to jerk even Ken out of his drunkness. He heard voices around talking about Sosai and the asteroid… The ship's controls were beeping chaoticaly, the noise adding to his growning headache. He held his helmet and mewled looking around, hoping it's just a bad dream…

" Finally!" scoffed Jun upon seeing him waking up.

" Jun… - he looked at Condor chasing Ego around the control room - what happens here?...Where am I…."

He abruptly stopped himself gawking in shock at the Sosai's body which flooded all the display! He just hoped he was seeing things because he was drunk. But that was very real. He even flicked at the paddings from his armests. Yes, they were very, very _ real_.

"Jun…is that…..?"

The Swan looked back at him and scoffed.

On the screen behind the Sosai's form appeared another one. Bigger. Shiny. Apple-shaped.

"The asteroid!"

And it was heading strainght to the Earth.

" BEHOLD YOU HUMANS! THE LAST SECONDS OF YOUR WORLD! "

Sosai's roar set him into action. He drew a jet of hot breath violenly jolting of his chair and drewing out the Gatchafencer, blazing it threathingly towards the scren with Sosai on it, while screaming his lungs off.

" I am the white shadow that sliiiiips…."

On the Spartan's floor.

"Aww…"

Jun sighed and rolled her eyes. Joe ceased his chase after Egobossler to scowl at the Eagle.

" That was impressing, Ken. You must've scared him. "

" Shut up, Joe!"

How Sosai had visuals at the events that were happening in the Spartan only the productors will ever know, but they now cringed and covered their ears at the alien's roar like laughter.

" YOU TRULY ARE PATHETIC, GATCHAMAN!"

" I agree!"

Unfortunately for Ego, he wasn't fast enough this time.

"Aaarghh!" he whined from where Condor's punch had sent him few meters ahead as he gingerly caressed his left side of the face. Joe chuckled satisfied.

Jun stared in awe at the asteroid. At it's speed, it would reach the atmosphere in few minutes.

" Ken, Joe, we have to launch the Bird Missle _now_."

" I'm busy!" protested G-2

" Dam'it Joe, you'll have enough time to beat Egobossler after!"

Joe grumpily submitted, praying he'll have another chance to smack the Count. He helped his leader up and to his seat at the pannel.

" The launching is ready! We need the last code, Ken! " stated Ryu

Everyone turned their heads to the Eagle, who stared back mouth agaped.

" The code?…"

It was the last numerical code necessary to launch the missle, and only G-1 as leader of the Science Ninja Team knew it. Or should have known it.

"Ken?!" Jun watched him expectantly with her fingers on the controls.

He raked his brain searching the damn combination, only to have his headache reaching new peaks. He grabbed his head in his hands shacking it, desperately trying to dig out the information.

" …. 1986…..11….04…."

" That is my birthday, Ken!" she scoffed. It amazed her he even knew her birthday, but this wasn't what she wanted to know.

" I…..I don't know…"

Joe grabbed his cape violently jolting him from his seat and shook him few times, making him dizzy.

" What?! "

"I can't remember it!"

"It's going to reach the atmosphere in two minutes!" cried Jinpei

Joe gave his leader few more good shakes!

" Ken you'd better be kidding!" He finaly released it, and the Eagle fumbled on his feet.

" I don't, Jun! " he declared miserabily

"And my head hurts!"

Ryu looked acussingly at the Swan. She returned the glare.

" Oneechan, can't you break in the main database?"

" Not in less than two minutes, Jinpei!"

" So much for our electronics expert!" muttered Ryu.

" Spartan's mainframe is not a piece of cake to hack, and I wasn't supposed to hack our own network in the first time!" she yelled back

" And who's ideea was to get Ken drunk?"

She scowled but said nothing. Instead she drew out her mini decoder equipment and connected it at the ship's main computer!

" One minute, oneechan!"

She sighed, desperately trying to focus at her task instead of choking Ryu for throwing the blame on her.

The coding encriptions were created by dr. Nambu, and she knew how hard they were to hack back from their training times when she would experiment her newly aquired skills on ISO's networks ….. to find out more about that blue eyed boy that was going to lead their team.

ACCESS DENIED!

She tried another route.

ACCESS DENIED!

" I can't break it!"

On Jinpei's monitor the seconds counting the time till it's entrance were rapidly flying.

"Keeeen!

" Juun!"

"Oneechan!"

THUD!

Everyone went silent and looked at Joe who banged his fist in the pannel, sending sparks flying in the air.

ACCESS GRANTED.

Joe grinned smugly. Computers did had an universal language after all.

LAUNCHING IN 3..

2…

1…

It took off just as the countdown reached to zero. They felt the slight vibration and saw the missle in it's way towards the asteroid for a moment, before the blinding light flooded the cabin.

"Ryu, turn back! Full speed."

Now the Owl was fine enough to execute Joe's order.

"Everyone clip their safety-belts!" warned Jinpei

This time even Egobossler complied.

A second later, the explosion's shock wave hit the ship's hull, violently whirling it out of it's trajectory.

They all cried as the Spartan continued to roll at supersonic velocity. And passed out.

Ken woke up with a splitting headache. He cursed and looked down at the sparkling object that disturbed his slumber and made him aware of it. He yanked off the pendant, whose glowing made his eyes watering….

"Ken!"

The voice was familiar. He looked around searching for it's source. Jun, Ryu and Jinpei were in their seats, uncounscious, but didn't appeared to be injuried. Joe was snoring loudly, sprawled in his chair.

Egobossler was also uncounscious, the only damage he had was a dark violet eye, from where Condor had punched him.

"Ken…!"

He looked around again. His jaw dropped in shock and eyes bugged out as if he was seeing a ghost.

In fact, he was seeing a ghost.

"Dr. Nambu….. What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

The holographic Nambu snorted at him.

" You are dead drunk, Ken!"

Slowly, the Swan awakened, squinting in confussion….and stood stock still with fright upon seeing Nambu. She gave a sharp cry that woke the others.

"Whoaaa…"

" Holly sh$t!!! "

As back when he lived, Nambu frown at Joe's language.

"Have we died and reached the Heavens?" Ryu asked, rubbing his eyes at the sight of the doctor?

Joe watched behind him. Egobossler was still there.

"I don't think so!"

To his dismay, his arm didn't reached at the Count to smack him awake. Not that it was necessary. Egobossler was looking fearfully at the white silhouette, silently praying it was just a nightmare. How many times he had to kill this man to be rid of it?

Last time he saw it, it was lying on the floor. With a bullet in his chest. Fired by himself. Could it be that the ISO had found a way to bring the deads back to life? He had reached his level of weirdness tolerance for one day.

" What is_ he_ doing here? Nambu asked pointing at the blue villain.

" What are _you_? If I remember corectly, I _killed_ you three weeks ago!" He shrieked.

"Ah, yes…" the ghost scoffed.

" Doctor…..how…..?" Jun fumbled.

" I couldn't miss such an event, Jun" The hologram smirked and went on

" Congratulations for destroying Sosai!"

"And he better stay that way!" puffed Joe

" I knew I will be murdered in the attack upon the base and recorded a part of my personality in the chip."

Every bird shot a murderous glance at Egobossler, who gulped hard.

" You will stay with us, right?" bursted an overenthusiastically Jinpei

Egobossler felt like banging his head in the walls. Or go nearby Joe. All his efforts to get rid of Nambu.…. wasted! This man was such a pain. Speaking of which, he winced as he touched his left cheek. He groaned inwardly. At the strength of the Condor, he might need a new plastic surgery.

The alarms went off again exactly in that moment, as the Spartan entered in the Earth's athmosphere at full speed. The air friction made them remember one of the most unpleasant moments from the past battles which all hoped will never experience again ever since the Phoenixes were replaced with the Spartan: the Firemode. It continued to shake up and down as it rafted across the air tubulences. As the hull got hotter and hotter, the air become unbreathable.

"What is happening?"

Not familiar with those events Egobossler lashed out in panic gasping to breathe the air that was becoming liquid fire. He could swear that the metallic walls are starting to melt down and topple over them.

" Gatchaman! Do something!"

Ken didn't heard him, since he had clasped his hands over his ear phones amplificators to block the high pitched sounds of a yelling Jun! Why everybody was always expecting him to set things right?

The temperature reached alarming levels and everyone was getting hot under the collar …….or afraid…..Save for the holo-Nambu, who watched the events detached. Well, he had no reason to worry since he wasn't physicaly there, and already dead for that matter.

" Dr. Nambu, what shall we do?"

" Hmmph, I told Kamo that he should have installed thermal shields…"

Jun gripped the helm ( the direction _helm_) tring to adjust the trajectory and smoothen the descending so the ship won't desintegrate. She immediately let it go, crying in pain and blowing cool air over her palm to soothen the pain from the burns.

" Sir, could you give us a solution?... "

He scratched his moustache thoughtfully.

"Let's see…."

"Quickly, sir!" Ryu screamed as he looked outside the window. Melted bits from the wing's fuselage were trailing behind them.

Apparently the doctor's brilliant mind was now lacking ideas.

" I don't want to dieee! It's all your fault!" sniveled the Count clenching his fists in despair .

" You should have been thinkin' at this before signin' up for the world leader wannabe job !" snarled Condor

Ego instinctively drew back in his chair away from him.

Holo-Nambu snapped his fingers!

"That's it! You must….."

The image flickered few times and dissapeared, letting them all gawke at the empty spot where he stood few seconds ago. Egobossler was happy for finally having rid of the pesky doctor.

"Where did he go?"

Ken looked down at the pendant. It no longer glowed. He took him off from his neck to studiy it.

" You broke it!" hissed Jun

" No, I didn't!"

" Now we are all going to die because of you!" Egobossler scold at him

" Not _all_! " Joe gauged the distance from his seat to Helm's and hissed in frustration. The bastard was clever enough to pick exactly the fartherest seat from himself.

Ryu snatched the pendant from Ken's from his hand.

" Seems it ran out of batteries. "

It was now up to Jun to find a solution, since the boys were arguing over how to fix the pendant and Egobossler had no clue of how the ship worked. Trying to deassemble it into it's component vehicles was out of question, since they were melted together.

" Ryu, activate the thrusters!"

The Owl shrugged but did as told.

" It's not working!"

She looked at him worry all over her features.

" Did you followed the right steps?"

" I'm not that stupid!" he shout back annoyed.

"I know these controls with my eyes closed!"

" And did you pulled the right handle?"

He sighed and checked. And grinned sheepishly as he pulled it right this time.

Still nothing.

Outside the air became red and they could see and feel the flames engulfing them. They braced themselves for the explosion. And then was over.


	3. Chapter 3

He slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt. But it was still there. So were the rest of them.

The passengers of the Spartan, or of it's remaining wreckage soon confrounted themselves with another problem. After the ship successfully passed through the thicker mantles of the athmosphere, they were now in free dive.

"We are gonna craaaaaaaaash!!!" Jinpey yelled.

Ego loosened his tunic collar.

" I can breathe…. It's too hot here…….."

" Don't worry. We are crushing in Alaska!"

" Crushing?….." he stared in shock at the white landscape outside the windows. Whose glass layers started to crack.

There was an unison of _Oh no…_'s

Death seem certain this time.

"Ryu can you signal to the ISO? Maybe they can pick us up…."

" What? Our remanings? "

Helm snapped up.He got an idea. A brilliant idea. Well all his brilliant ideas proved to be fail-sure but this one might be useful.

" We are in Alaska, right?"

" Why you want us to drop you to Santa? "

Egobossler scoffed. The Condor had such a talent to ruin one's day. How could they stand him? He regained his dignified attitude.

" I have a base here. …."

" And here we are, out of the Bird missles."

" I'm suggesting a rescue plan, you impertinent fool!"

Every one lifted their eyebrows incredously. Count Egobossler wasn't famous for his rescue plans.

" Well, spit it out!"

He winced at the tone and added a free manner course, in his learning methods, of course, to the list of things he wantes to do to Condor Joe.

" You must contact my men. They will help us."

Ryu snorted. Help from Gallactor. They were Gatchaman, for god sake. It was as weird as would have been Joe without his swearings. And absolutely humiliating. It was either that or death by plane crash. He didn't knew which he prefered.

" Is that the base you're talking about, Count?" Jun asked pointing the black dots on the ground.

"Don't get any closer!"

Spartan jolted again, and they backed off as sparks from the pannel flew in the air.

" I think they saw us!"

" Ryu, turn on the camouflages?"

The Owl banged his fist in the pannel.

" Nothing works anymore, Ken!"

Egobossler jumped out from his seat as a piece of metal from the ceiling fell where he was sitting. Dam'it, like having the Condor at two meters away from him wasn't bad enough.

"This wreckage is falling in pieces!"

"That because you're shoting at us!" Ryu retorted.

Indeed. His own forces were firing at them. They had orders to destroy the Spartan if it would try to approach the new Gallactor headquarters. He had given them himself. Egobossler felt like pulling his hair out.

" Ryu can you dodge them!" Ken asked. His brain was starting to work again, maybe from all those jerking and bumps, he supposed.

His mate pressed some buttons on the pannel, and shook his head.

"The main computer is fried up."

A new series of hits jerked the ship, making every functionable alarm left to beep out their eardrums.

" You f$$ Gallactors!"

" Joe! Stop swearing!"

" The weaponary controls is down. What else you want me to do?"

Ken sighed and drew his attention back at the ruined pannel. Something there had to work. Then he saw it. It was shiny and beautiful and it was begging to be pressed. He just followed his instincts.

" No, Ken, don't touch that button! " Jun screamed horrified as she tried to pry his hand off. Too late.

A synthetic voice chimed in the speakers. It was something Egobossler wanted to hear ever since he first saw the Gatchaspartan, two years ago. But not now when he was aboard the damn ship.

SELF DESTRUCTION IN 30 SECONDS!

"Aniki, what have you done?"

"You suicidal idiot!" the Owl growled.

Egobossler collapsed in his knees. _Why God?_

25, 24, 23,…..

Ken bowed his head in defeat. He felt Joe's hand friendly patting his shoulder.

" Look at the bright side, pal!"

" We'll go to Heaven?" Jinpei asked sarcastically

" At least Gallactor scum won't have the chance to blow us up."

His statement brought a small smile on everyone's faces. Except Egobossler's . He burried his face in his hands and let out heart-wrencing sobs. Joe sprawled as comfortably as he could in his seat and watched contentedly the poor depressed villain. He'd wished to have a bag of popcorns to go with the show.

Jun would say this was evil, but c'mon, how many times he had the chance to see Egobossler kneeling and crying in front of him. And he didn't even needed to beat the crap out of him for that.

As for her, she wasn't paying attention to Joe now, as the Eagle in front of her fumbled his words, trying to tell her something.

"Jun,…. Now that we are going to die, anyway……"

She nodded understandingly and let him continue.

"I have to tell you something……"It was obviously he was feeling uneasy, and he was clasping his hands due to nervousness.

" I…..:"

She glowed already knowing what was about.

" I….I lo…."

A happy smile flourished on her face.She was expecting him to say this ever since they were little kids.

"Yes, Ken…"

" I lost the money for the Snack's rent at the racing bets!"

Her smile dissapeared instantly. She grabbed his collar cape, and jerked him hardly

"You what?!"

He had never seen her so angry before. He really feared he won't be living to die in the ship's explosion. Jun sighed. Had there been other person she would have strangled the life out of it.

But Ken's blue puppy stare was so innocent….. she felt she could never hurt him. Not very bad. Plus, he had done this before. Ohhh, this Eagle really was a pain!

9, 8, 7, …..

Egobossler went hysterical.

" No! No! No! It's not fair…. I don't want to die….. I'm too young!"

Condor rolled his eyes, disgusted. He had heard enough. The pathetic wails of the Count started to grat on his nerves.

" Ok, Jun, turn that thing off. The bastard freaked up enough for one day!"

Jun sulkily pressed some buttons.

3, 2, 1,…..

SELFDESTRUCTION CANCELLED

There was an universal sigh of relief.

" Whoa… how did you do it?" asked an abashed Owl.

She smiled smugly

" Any doubts regarding my cybernetic skills?"

"Hmph…."

" Well, I'm handling the computers better than you are piloting the ship, that's for sure!"

Ryu bit his lower lip at her remark. She was right, dam'it!

Their happiness however ended after few seconds when Gallactor cannons recommenced their activity.

A green, huge canteened silhouette appeared on the screen.

" So you have came, Gatchaman. We have prepared you a warm welcome!"

Egobossler snapped his head up at the voice of his second in command.

"Mechandol, stop the fire!"

The comander gawked in surprise at the sight of the his leader.

"M'lord…. What are you doing in that ship?" He spotted the tear stains and the bruise from the Count's face.

" M'lord? Have they been mistreating you? He scowled threatingly at the Condor who waved a shuriken in return.

_Among others…._

" It's a long story, Mechandol! This…. – he looked around disdainfully searching for the fitting word – _ship_ is badly damaged. Help us landing. I want to get out of here _unscathed_!"

Mechandol nodded.

"Understood sir!"

Joe looked from him and back to the shuriken he was toying with. _We'll see about that_. But for now, they needed him alive and well.

" Egobossler saves the day!"

" Impertinent Owl!"

To their relief, the strife ceased and everybody prayied there won't be another thing to put their lives in danger again.

" We can no longer control the ship. Tell them to evacuate the base, or…" Then Ken reminded himself he was talking about a _Gallactor_ base.

"Never mind."

Spartan's crashed it's way down, mowing everything in it's way.

" Owwchh!" Ken rubbed his helmet where it had hit hard the pannel.

" Is everybody alright?" Joe asked.

Jun and Ryu shook the glass shards off from their wings and stood up. Jinpei unclasped his belt. Apparently that thing was really useful.

"This was the most exciting landing ever! "

The hull was cracked up above them and a freezing breeze of arctic frost rushed in, making everybody shiver.

Moaning and staggering to stand up, Egobossler didn't shared his opinion. He feared he's going to develop a flight phobia after this. And now the last thing he needed was to freeze to death. Where were the goons when he needed them.

As if his day wasn't bad enough, he dicovered he was trapped under a piece of fallen mettal. Another one was faltering above him, ready to fall in any moment.

" Gatchaman, …..Help!"

They just ignored him. Egobossler wasn't exactly surprised by; he didn't knew why he wasted his efforts to call for their help in the first place.

" Great saviors you are….!" He grumbled grumpily as he squirmed his legs out from the debris.

He exhaled loudly as he finally managed to stay up, supporting himself against the walls.

"Uhmm,…… at least do you have something to drink here?"

" Try in the second drawer." Ryu answered casually.

Egobossler went to it and jerked open the door, hoping he get into the ammunition & explosibles storage. His eyes gleamed as he found it. He drew out the Jack Daniels whisky bottle and took a good gulp. Ohh, he was already feeling better.

" Ryu! Did you have alcohol in the Spartan?" Jun cryed in indignation. Joe was even more furious

" You had alcohol here, and you didn't told me?!"

Their big fellow made faces in annoyance. It wasn't fair! They had all the action while we just sat behind, piloting the ship and watching the fireworks!

" Ahem, I guess this is yours! " He waved a small box in front of Jun's face.

She turned beet red and snatched the O.B.'s from his hand.

Their bickering was disrupted be sounds of weapons beeing loaded and heavy steps of Maechandol.

" Apparently you will still enjoy our welcome!"

They all stopped and turned to Egobossler, who was smirking in the background.

"You jerk!"

"Tzk, tzk, such a language for a beautiful girl like you! Hahaha, after all, I did said _I_ want to get out of here unscathed. As for you…." He laughed as found his arrogance again.

They weren't paying him attention now, as they prepared to fight with the squads of green goons rushing towards them. There were another sounds and they look up to see a heap of armed helicopters heading towards the landing area.

Strangely, none carried the Gallactor red insignia on it!

Mechandol unit buzzed.

" Sir, the ISO have found us. We're under attack! "

He lifted it to his mouth.

" Soldier report the situation!"

" Their whole fleet is here, sir. We can't keep them off!" chimed again the voice.

Not very far away, ISO's phaser thanks made their way, blowing the Gallactor ones to smitheerens.

Egobossler confident attitude vanished immediately.

Unbeknownst by him mates, on Jinpei's face flashed the slightiest smile. What would have they done without him?


	4. Chapter 4

_**24 hours after…..**_

_**A remote castle in Northern Europe…..**_

Count Egobossler sucked a jet of air through his gritted teeth as he applied the ice pack on his swalloed cheek. The bulge had dwindled in the past day, but there was still an ugly looking violet bruise. He gently touched it and jerked his hand away, hissing in pain.

" You bloody bird!" he cursed as he mentally pictured the image of a roasted Condor.

He then went to sit in his armchair, retrieving the wisky glass from the table nearby and staring at the flames from his fireplace, their hellish dance reflecting his anger.

He swirled the glass in his hand, feeling a sense of triumph stirring in himself. It was the sevententh one from today and he still didn't feel dizzy. One might call it practice.

He couldn't belive what he went through in the last 24 hours. He deserved to rule the world only for that alone. Damn ISO won't get it!

A knock at the door disturbed him.

"What?!"

" They arrived, m'lord!"

Ego smiled darkly.

"Good."

Since there wasn't much left from his armies, he intended to strike in his enemies in the only way he could. Gatchaman will surely dislike that the whole planet find out he went drunk in his mission. He chuckled evily imagining the look on the Eagle's face when he'll read the newspapers tomorrow.

"Bring them in."

Sounds of stilleto heels clicking on the marble and reporter Jones appereared in the door way.

Ego gawked at _her _appearance in surprise ; it was clear that this wasn't what he was expecting. His eyes travelled up and down her lithe form. Short cropped red hair, elegant tailed jacket and miniskirt revealing looong slender legs, all seasoned with an all-bussniess smug smirk.

His mouth corners tugged up. It was better than he was expecting.

"She was the only one that came after our advertisment, m'lord!"

" Yes Mechandol, you may leave!"

He invited her to take a seat across him as he prepared himself for the interview.

She complied, keeping her cool expresion and sat down cross legged, stretching with catlike grace as she pulled out her recorder. He watched her, mesmerized by her feline movements.

" I flied three thousands kilometers to reach this place! You better gave me an worthy article!" she snapped out at him.

" Of course…."

" We will begin now!" she turned on her recorder

……………………………..

" It was a life and death struggle against the alien…"

" I can see!" she pointed at his bruise.

" They didn't wanted to stop the asteroid. They were cowering ito a bar. I had to fight to persuade them in the first place…"

He wondered whether he should invent a fight story to impress her.

" Which bar?"

" I don't know. A ruined pub from Utoland.

" So they were trying to help the injured survivers of the Gallactor attack…" She paused a little reminding she was talking with the leader of the organisation..

" No, they were drinking!"

" So you have found Eagle and Condor there?

" The whole team was gathered up! I think it belonged to the Swan.

" And what they were doing? Were there many injuried people?"

_Only my men_

" They were DRINKING!"

" Have you noticed any suspicious behaviour at the Eagle and Condor?"

" That they were drunk?!"

…………………………………………….

" So the Condor had launched the missle himself? Wasn't the Eagle who supposed to do it, as the team's leader"

" He was uncounscious and there was a malfunction at the ship, The asteroid could have obliterated us because of the ISO's faulty systems. I weren't for the Swan….."

" I'm not interested in the Swan! So the Eagle had been injured in the battle. Tell me about the Condor!

Egobossler mentaly revised his statements carefully to skip over the punch scene.

" The missle wouldn't launch and they needed the last code that Eagle forget it…

" What was his role in the mission? Did he used the Hypershoot technique? And the Condor? Did he helped him in anyway?"

Egobossler stared at her in annoyance. All what she did was to ask about the first two members of Science Ninja Team. And absolutely no one about himself.

She opened her mouth again to speak, and he sweared he would strangle her if she'll put another question about the Eagle or the Condor.

" What did the Eagle after the launching?"

Everything went red in front of Egobossler's eyes. That was enough!

_**Utoland, ISO's new headquarters…….**_

Ken stood head on his arms at his desk. Writing mission reports were now his most hated duty chore since dr. Nambu had died and nobody held him preachings about the blunders he so oftenly made in the last while. He was looking at the blank paper in front of him for the last two hours, his eyes getting sore from it's whiteness. The problem is, he wasn't remembering a damn thing from the previous day, that Chief Kamo said it was the most important mission from their world rescuers career .

Well, he did had some flashbacks, he on the Spartan's floor with Egobossler laughing over him, than being punched by Joe…… then he remembered Jun yelling at him, and he could swear he had seen Nambu in the Spartan's control cabin…. All this were so confusing.

He took a peek glance in it's left, at Ryu, who was stuffing a spicy hamburger in his mouth, and past him at Joe who was staring on the window with a satisfied grin on his face, most probably feeling happy after the skull-craking fist he had applied to the Count. To the Eagle's dismay, their report papers were identical to his own.

Taking a deep breath, he dared to turn his head rightwards. Jun was typing rapidly , adding sheet after sheet to the pile that was her report. He couldn't belive it. They actually destroyed Sosai and saved the world, for how time he had lost the count, and he didn't remembered a damn.

He returned his gaze at his blank sheet of paper which stared back mockingly at him. Kamo told them they won't leave the room until they will give full details about what happened there. He had the feeling it was all going to be for the press-fodder, and prayed, since they returned home successful that won't be forced to pose for photo sessions and give interviews, as it happened after Katze took his one way ticket in the lava pit.

Back to the report, he lunged his neck forwards , trying to steel a glance in her sheets.

Jun's head snapped up immediately, and he felt his cheeks reddening under her glare. She snorted at him and moved the pile out of his sight, then gave another frown look and went back to typing. Ken sighed and slumped back in his chair.

Well, she was angry at him and she had a lot of reasons.

This desperate situation needed a desperate solution. He opened his one of his desk drawers where he usualy stocked his emergency tools and slowly, as no one to see him, he pulled out a wounderful white rose bud. Then he leaned closer on her side, pretending he takes a biscuite from the bowl on her desk, and slipped it under the panel.

" You'll need more if you want me to give you the facts!" she whispered slowly, only for him to hear her, not even looking up from her work.

Her words hit him as he munched his bisquit, making him to blush fiercely.

Jun smiled. And it had nothing to do with the Eagle's embarassment. Those were her "special" pepperoni bisquits she'd cooked for Ryu as a form of gratittude for being such a jerk yesterday. Unfortunately another bird bit the bait.

Ken took deep breaths, gasping for air as his suddenly felt his mouth catching fire.

Ryu scowled at him as he took a bite from the second hamburger.

"It was Jinpei this time, I swear it!

" I did not!" the indignated boy cried back.

Joe shot him an amused smirk, letting him know that he didn't missed the scene… and that was his duty as the team leader to ensure of their well being. For Kamo wouldn't let them out untill they hadn't their reports done, and he wasn't feeling well because of that. And if he wasn't at the race over twenty minutes a lot of other people won't be feeling well.

Ken sighed again at what that was implying.

"Umm, Jun?..."

She looked at him expecting a very uncomplimentative remark at her cooking.

"Are you busy tonight?"

She lifted an eyebrow and surpressed a smile, knowing what was coming. After all her efforts, it would finally happen.

" No Ken, why?"

He took a deep breath again, tring to ignore Jinpei and Ryu's snide remarks.

"It's a new movie tonight. Five kids trying to save the world…. I heard it's good…._You're a loser Ken_!

She glowed at the unspoken question.

"I'm coming!"

Ken smiled. And to his surprise, it was a genuine one. _That if we finish the damn report till then_.

She finished typing then scooped the pile up and headed to Kamo's office. He idly wondered what could she have written in three tops of typing paper.Few minutes after, the door opened and Jun entered with a big smile on her face.

" Finished!"

" Maybe you!" muttered Ryu as he pointed the few lines he had typed on his sheet.

"I would like to anounce you that I have done your reports too!" She anounced triumphantely. There was a moment of silence all watching her in awe, then all her four mates rushed to hug her.

"Oneechan, I love you!"

"Jun you're the best! I know you won't let us down! " Ryu declared.

She turned to Ken, who blushed and took her hand in his.

"So how did you said that movie was called?"

He didn't anewred, just smiled back and lead her out on the buildings corridors.

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Pete?"

He gulped, blushing (again !) . Jun narrowed her eyes and searched in her pocket after the yo-yo.

" Ken…."

" Uhmm….._Oh, no she caught me!_" He would be doomed if the boys will find out.

His cheeks were now beet red and she feared he might faint.

" You swear never telling anyone, EVER?"

Jun nodded.

" It's my teddybear!"

Ryu's growls echoed behind them after he stuffed a handfull of bisquits in his mouth.

_**In a galaxy, far, far away…..**_

Stars twinkled in the cold space. Among them a small shinny particle flickered in hellish orange shades that reflected the anger it carried within.

"NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAY!

The sound doesn't travel through vacuum, however, and Sosai's cries went unnoticed to the rest of the universe.


End file.
